Green and Silver
by harrymarks
Summary: Albus Severus gets sorted.
1. Chapter 1

Albus never thought that he would spend the entire train journey to Hogwarts talking to Scorpius Malfoy, but he had. It had started out with Albus apologising to Scorpius for his cousin Rose. She had been rather insulting towards Scorpius's dad—about how he was "an evil man who deserved to be in Azkaban." She had only stopped insulting the younger Malfoy when Victorie, their older cousin, had shown up and brought Rose to her compartment "for a little chat."

Albus had apologised, they had stated to talk, and here they were, several hours later, surrounded by chocolate frog wrappers and cards, with half eaten Bertie Botts every flavour beans strewn around, engrossed in a game of Wizarding Chess. Scorpius made a move, and Albus let out a whoop of joy.

"Got you," he chirped, as his Queen smashed Scorpius's King over the head repeatedly.

Scorpius groaned, but grinned, and leaned back against his seat, thinking. Albus went about re-arranging the board.

"Albus, you remember what I was saying earlier? About how my dad wanted me to rebuild the family reputation? About how he thought his reputation was ruined and how I was still young enough to build my own, untarnished by history?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah," Albus said, looking up from where a pawn was keeping his Queen in her place and away from Scorpius's King.

"I think making friends with you is a good start," Scorpius practically whispered.

"I agree, we'll be great friends," Albus grinned.

"Really?" Scorpius asked, hope shining in his eyes. "What your cousin, Rose? Or your brother? You said he is pretty opinionated about my family."

Albus scooted over to Scorpius, grinning widely.

"I also agree with two things you said earlier. One, I should listen to my dad about the sorting hat. Two- it's time I became my own person."

000

Finally, the moment had arrived.

"Potter, Albus," Professor Longbottom said, trying to hide his smile.

All the nerves from earlier in the day gone, Albus practically bounded to the stool and rammed the Sorting Hat on his head.

_Hello Mister Had! _He thought.

_**Well, hello to you too. Another Potter? With Weasley blood too? My, My. What an interesting combination.**_

_So, you ARE the Sorting Hat? Cool. Gryffindor please._

_**Well, well, well, what a very familiar situation. Are you trying to tell me how to do my job?**_

_Yes!_

_**Just like your father in that way—stubborn.**_

_So I am Gryffindor material?_

_**Now, I didn't say that. **_

_Yes, you did..._

_**Stop interrupting me. You are brave, intelligent and loyal...**_

_So, I have traits of every house, I bet a lot of people are like that. Still, Gryffindor, please, _Albus interrupted the hat.

_**You didn't let me finish. You are cunning, sly and cheeky. The last one you owe to your brother.**_

Albus growled loud enough for the rest of the hall to hear. Everyone shot each other a wondrous look. What was going on?

_**Ah, a thirst to prove yourself better than your brother. How very Slytherin of you.**_

_Don't you even think..._

_**I'm not the one thinking it. It's all inside your head.**_

Albus grit his teeth.

_**Stubborn, like I said. **_

_Wait, you said I was like my dad? You said I was brave? Come on, that's Gryffindor material!_

_**Ah, you are trying to outsmart me? Slytherin material, alright. And you did say you wanted to be your own person.**_

_Don't you even... _Albus started.

_**SLYTHERIN **_the hat shouted to the whole hall.

Albus whipped the hat off his head.

"Miserable old goat," he muttered to the hat, over the cheering of the Slytherin table.

Albus stomped over to the Slytherin table and flopped down beside Scorpius Malfoy. He ignored James' astonished face and Rose's outraged one.

"Well," Scorpius said, "you are well on the way to being your own person. What took you so long? It looked like you were trying to get the best of the hat?"

"Not you too," Albus groaned.

**Authors note: Will I write more?**


	2. James

James Sirius Potter sat at the Gryffindor table and beamed with pride as his brother made his way up to be sorted. Despite what he had said to Al, James had no doubt what house his brother would be in. Even if it wasn't a family tradition, James knew his brother. Albus was brave. A true Gryffindor. The number of pranks his brother had pulled (and gotten away with) was even more than James himself.

So, after a few minutes of not getting sorted, James began to get worried. Then Albus had growled out loud. That had made everyone glance around in confusion, everyone except James. He only gulped in worry. He knew that was a warning that Albus was getting annoyed. His fears were confirmed a second later when Albus got this dark, brooding look on his face, and James paled. The hat was screwed. James knew that look, and any smart person would run from it. Al was a Gryffindor for sure. The hat (for all of it's been made out of material such as cotton or whatever), got an exasperated look on its "face."

Then Al's face went pale, and the hat shouted "Slytherin." James felt his jaw drop, but he smiled a second later when he heard Al call the hat a "miserable goat."

Was he surprised by his brothers house? Of course.

Would it take some getting used to? Defiantly.

But judging by the look on his brothers face, it was still the same old Albus.

000

(Several years later)

James glanced over at his brother, and grinned, receiving a flash of white teeth in response. Puberty had been kind to Albus. He was the tallest in the family, with large muscles, and he was the school heartthrob. Al checked his watch, and counted down from five. When he hit zero, there was a shriek from the Hufflepuff Common Room, and a load of students came pouring out the entrance door, followed by yellow and black smoke. James and Al ran away laughing.

Once they reached safety, James grinned happily at his brother. Between his "recklessly stupid" Gryffindor bravery, and Al's Slytherin cunning, they managed to pull off some of the most epic pranks the school had ever seen.

As far as James was concerned, having a brother in Slytherin was the best thing about Hogwarts.


End file.
